


Morning Blossom

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Victor Nikiforov Being Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Throughout the competitive season Victor keeps giving Yuuri small gifts to commemorate the locations, in every box these gifts arrive in there is also a grain sized, silver droplet.Turns out Victor was thinking ahead.This story was written for the Free Heartbeats zine





	Morning Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Not a daily, will get back to them soon.
> 
> This and the other (Evening Delight) were written for the Free Yuri on Ice Charity Fanzines [ Heartbeats, Agape (pg13), and Eros(18+) ](https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com/), these zines were dedicated to Love and it's many forms.   
> I found it a delight to work on them even if I ended up completely rewriting what I had originally planned.  
> So many wonderful pieces of writing and art can be found in them, so till the end of March check it out and do donate to the charity.   
> [ The post with the download codes and the charity link. ](https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com/post/170923553968/heartbeats-for-the-love-of-water)

The first package arrived just days after they returned form China. Yuuri had opened it with a pensive look on his face, recognizing Victor's crisp handwriting on the package label, amazed about the stamps and labels on it telling him that it had come from China as well. Why would Victor have sent it here instead of giving it to him himself.

To his amazing the small box he unwrapped contained a silk Lotus, so soft it feels like it's barely there, and a small silver droplet no bigger than a grain of rice. Not knowing what to do with either he leaves it in the box, keeping it in the top drawer of his desk. 

Victor's look of delight when he thanks him for the gift that afternoon brightens up the whole room. To his embarrassment Victor snuggles right up against him in front of several regulars, and it doesn't help that his only response is 'Victor we're in public', the knowing smiles and giggles are engraved in his mind. 

The second package is delivered to his hotel room in Russia the day after the Free Skate. He can't help but ask Yakov if he's really certain that he had understood Victor's message right. The gruff man had only given him a curt nod before grumbling that he wasn't being paid to be a delivery boy, Yuuri had made several apologies for that.

He doesn't know why he had expected another silk flower, maybe because the box was the exact same size as the one from China, but the small carved bear had made his heart beat faster. He had all but missed the second small droplet if it hadn't made a soft tinging noise when it rolled out of the box on the nightstand after he dropped the box on it. 

Yuuri picks it up and examinates it before coming to the conclusion it is identical to the other one. He puts it back in the box together with the bear and puts the box in his bag. He wishes he could just take all of his belongings and go straight for the airport, but he made the final, if only on matter of points, so he knows he'll have to be present for both the exhibition as the press afterwards. Luckily they won't be all over him as he didn't win a medal, but him pointing over Michele will come up at least once. 

Seeing Victor again right after getting from the plane is all he needs to relief his chest of the pressure he had been feeling since he had stood there seeing Victor leave him in Russia. He doesn't even mind that they are completely in public, he just needs his dose of Victor.

The third package arrives the day after he told Victor his plan to change his exhibition piece from him doing Victor's routine to them doing it as a couple. He hadn't expected it, he doesn't even know why Victor posted it as the stamp clearly reads Hasetsu on it, so he's hesitant if he should open it with Victor out on an errant. That is till Mari tells him that Victor knows the postal rounds better than she does, so he probably left knowing fully well it was going to be delivered while he was gone. 

After getting a silk flower and a wood carved bear he is trying to decide what it is he will get this time. So pulling a miniature temple bell out of it leaves both him and Mari wondering what Victor is trying to say with these gifts. Yuuri jokes that he does make it a point to pick something significant of the country the presents come from. Yuuri doesn't notice the small silver droplet in the box, not till he puts the bell back in.   
By the time Victor walks back in Makka had managed to get into some mess and caused a ruckus in the main room, because of this Yuuri doesn't even remembers to thank Victor for the gift till at least a day late. They cuddle for quite some time after that, they cuddle so long that Victor simply falls asleep on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri just pulls the blankets over them and settles for the night.

The fourth package contains a small pendant with an image of the church they exchanged their rings engraved into it. Victor hands it to him with a soft smile before the banquet, saying that Yuuri beat him in so many ways than just breaking his record, leaving him wondering if Victor had planned something else as a gift before. 

Once back in Hasetsu the pendant goes in the same chest he keeps the other gifts in, he slips the fourth droplet in a small silk pouch with the rest. His fingers caress the gifts slowly while a tender smile settles on his lips. 

Victor walks in on him like this. He wraps his arms around Yuuri before the latter can even react to him walking in. Yuuri thanks him again for every one of the gifts not certain if he should ask what they represent exactly, thinking he might see more in them then there really is to them to begin with.

The fifth package is handed to him by one of the officials at the Nationals. Minako tells him to go someplace private to open it, fearing it might be something not meant for others to see, Yuuri just shrugs and opens it where he stands. Because of this over a dozen journalist see him take out a small kimono clad figurine from the box. His smile captured in those photo's is one of the most liked images online for days.

Yuuri takes a quick look in the small box to see yet another silver droplet tucked in one of the corners. He does decide better than to take it out to see if it is exactly like they others, as he no longer has any doubt it will be. He ends up handing the box to Minako while he sends a quick message to Victor thanking him for the gift and to wish him once again good luck on the ice.

The sixth and seventh come around the time of the European and the Four Continents, both a small item representing the country the contest is held in and the silver droplet he is starting to expect. If Yuuri is very honest he might like the droplets even more than the other gifts, even if he can't explain why.

Not to mention the fact that Victor has been there to give these two to him himself makes them extra special. Neither of them ever mention the droplets though while they are talking about the gifts Yuuri already received. 

All too soon Worlds comes rolling around, leaving Yuuri with extra jitters in his stomach as he is all set to move to St-Petersburg once it is done. He'd have done it sooner but moving is a hectic situation and neither he nor Victor had wanted to mess up his training schedule too much. Yakov had already been stressed enough about having to coach Victor by internet feed. 

Yuuri's thumb rubs over his ring while he looks over to where Victor is doing his warm up routine, they were put in different groups to accommodate that Victor was both a competitor and a coach, his eyes never straying from his lithe figure on the ice. His mind is going over everything and he just wonders what he can give Victor in return for all the lovely gifts he had received. Poorly his mind keeps coming up empty every time Victor catches his eyes and smiles. 

The eight gift is a much smaller box then all the others, this amazes Yuuri quite a bit and he's unable to hide that from his face before Victor notices it. Seeing Victor's face fall sullen he places a small peck on his cheek and says he's looking forward to what it could be this time.   
To his utter amazement he finds something he can only describe as a decorative hanger shaped like a skater in mid jump. In the hanger are nine small holes with little hooks in them, and at one of those hooks, the one right where the skaters heart would be, hangs the eight droplet. 

Victor takes the shape out of the box, showing how the droplet shines when the light hits it just right. It is very clear to Yuuri that once the other droplets are hanged in their proper spots this is going to be a thing of utter beauty. A bit extra but beautiful none the less. He can't help but tell Victor that, and then calmly state that it will forever remind him of Victor.

“But I need to know, why not start with this and then hand me the droplets later? Wouldn't that have made more sense?” He takes the skater and lies it softly back in the box, not missing the shy look that colors Victor's cheeks the softest pink. 

“Because Yuuri, I was planning to hand you the final one with a very special gift on the anniversary of me arriving in Hasetsu,” Victor chuckles softly “but then you beat me to it in Barcelona.” he sighs “And I have to admit that your spur of the moment proposal was just perfect. I could not have done it better.” 

Saying Yuuri feels his head rush a bit after that statement, knowing that Victor had been planning that far ahead, that he had been planning for months, is an understatement. He is just glad that Victor knows him well enough to make him sit down before his legs crash out from under him. 

“You had your proposal all worked out. You were planning this from even before China, and I just bought a few rings because it felt right.” Yuuri chokes a bit and lets out a soft sob. “How did I end up with you is beyond me, you are just so fantastic.” 

Yuuri's hand shoots up and pulls Victor down by his tie to give him a quick kiss. “Is it odd I still want to hear you say those words, that a part of me wants to know how you would have done it? I love you Victor, you gave me so much and you keep giving me so much every time you do something for me. I can never give you as much though...” 

Anything more Yuuri tries to say is shushed by Victor placing one of his fingers over Yuuri's mouth. He smiles at the love of his life and quickly kisses Yuuri on his cheek glad to see it turn red when he blushes.

“You gave me my L words, my Life and Love. You returned me my joy in skating which I had feared had left me forever, and you did all that simply by looking beyond 'Victor Nikiforov' and see me, loving me, there is no greater gift you could give me than to give me your word as my husband and live the rest of this life by my side.” 

Yuuri doesn't mind the tears streaming down his cheeks when he sees the genuine love in Victors eyes when he tells him this, the small blush that gives Yuuri all kind of butterflies knowing the blush and soft smile are only for him, knowing that these words would have been said to him while Victor would be proposing. 

He's definitely not ashamed to be wrapping his arms around Victor and telling him it was a fantastic proposal and that he wished more people could have heard it, at which Victor calmly states he will then deliver it again on their wedding day. After all he would need a speech, wouldn't he? 

The skating hanger gets a prominent place in their home once they are completely settled in, the morning light hitting the small droplets in just the right way to make it shine like diamonds. It is one of their favorite sights in the morning waking up to the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider looking at the other stories I and the other contributors wrote.
> 
> Comments and likes are the lifeforce of every fanfic writer. :}


End file.
